VGHS - After The End
by Mrmac13
Summary: Jenny's gone, but Brian still has to survive at VGHS. He wants to become a pro gamer. He wants to be a Paris Panther. He wants to be with Jenny. Jenny has to try to make it in the pros, but living life in the big leagues isn't easy. Brian and Jenny are living separate lives, but their mutual past may shape their future together.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait so how do we play this game?" I asked. Ki Swan rolled her eyes at me. "'We' don't play it Brian. It's only single player. Ted will play it, and you will afterwards. We need refreshments. I'll be right back!" Ki walked out of my room, leaving Ted Wong and I to play her new game. "She still didn't tell us how to play the game..." I grumbled. "I brought extra controllers for nothing."

Ted nearly jumps thought the ceiling. "Holy shit dude! I'm one of the playable characters! Look look look!" Ted was as energetic and crazy as ever. I peered closer at the screen. Wow! Ted was right! There was a miniature, pixelated Ted that you could play as. So was Ki! "Dude!" said Ted, "you're here too! Look! Brian Doheny! I see why you go by BrianD." There I was. It looked like a finalized version of _High School: The Video Game_. It looked pretty damn good. Then I saw the 4th character.

My stomach tossed, turned, and flipped upside down. I looked over at Ted, trying to fake a smile. He seemed to buy it for a second. But when he looked at the screen and saw Jenny's character, he knew what I was feeling. "Oh," he said. "It's -" "Jenny." I cut him off. Angrily, I went on. "Jenny Matrix: former JV and Varsity captain of the VGHS FPS team, ex-girlfriend, and now sniper of the Paris Panthers. She's in the game too." I paused. "It looks like Ki didn't change any parts of the game, other than fine-tuning it." I stared at the floor, wishing that it was all just a dream. I shut my eyes. There was a long silence.

"I love you." I heard a voice. Opening my eyes, I saw I was sitting in one of the chairs in the Grand Theft Auditorium. "I love you." _There it is again!_ Who said that? I stood up. Cheering started all around. Looking up, I saw Ashley and Shane Barnstormer. New Law is standing next to the them. The Barnstormer brothers are crying. New Law walks backwards off the stage. I look to my right. _Ted and Ki? What the hell is going on?_ "We won!" Huh? I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. "Jenny!?" I said in sheer shock. "What the-" "We saved the school! We saved VGHS!" She hugged me and then everything disappeared. I saw nothing. Just blackness. _ Where am I? _I yell. "What is this? Where am I!?" Then the voice comes again. "Thank you...for everything." _Jenny!?_

"I have pop!" We heard Ki call from the hallway. I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Ted was next to me. We were about to play Ki's new game. Jenny was still gone. The title screen said High School: The Video Game. "Not a dream," I laughed halfheartedly. Ki came into the room. I looked at her and tried to fake a smile. Ki looked at me, suspecting something, but smiled and sat down to start explaining what she did to finish the game. I looked over at Ted. He was looking back at me. Ki may not know exactly what I feel. But I was pretty sure Ted could tell. He patted me on the shoulder and said with a smile, "let's play! I'm going first!"

"Ki, this game is great! You managed to fix all the bugs from when it was in beta." Ted was beaming. He couldn't put the controller down. I smiled, glad that my friends were having a good time. "Thank you...for everything." I kept hearing Jenny say that over and over. It was stuck in my head, like a bad dream. Except it was the harsh reality.

I looked out the window. I saw Jenny! She was standing in the front yard, on the sidewalk. It looked like she was talking. I couldn't hear her at all, but I understood a little bit from reading her lips. She mouthed, "I love you." I shut my eyes and prayed that when I open them, Jenny will still be standing there. "I love you." I said it out loud. I opened my eyes. Nothing.

I turned back around to see Ki and Ted staring back at me, frowns on their faces. "What? What is it?" I asked. Before they could respond I heard something. "And we are back with Jenny Matrix, who is starting for the Paris Panthers in today's match against the London Leopards. Jenny, how do you feel? Are you nervous at all?" It was PwnZone. Shotbot was doing a prematch interview with her. With Jenny. We were all silent. "Of coarse! I mean, yeah I'm nervous, but I'm also excited. I'm so thankful and happy to be able to start for the team. This is such an amazing opportunity and I hope I can live up to the expectations." Jenny looked more than nervous; she looked petrified. But her eyes showed something else. They blazed with passion, fury, and confidence.

Shotbot continued with the questions. "Now Jenny, since this is your first start on the pro circuit, do you have anyone you want to thank? Anybody that really helped get you here?" Jenny's eyes changed. The confidence disappeared. Fury, gone. The passion was still there but it was very different.

"Oh god there are so many." She forced a laugh. "Dean Calhoun at VGHS, my mom for being an inspiration, Ace, the FPS professor at VGHS, all my friends at the school, like Ki, Ted, and..." She paused. She started to tear up a little. I slammed my eyes shut. _Jenny please don't. Don't say me. _ "And Brian. He brought out the best in me when we played together. He probably helped me the most. And I won't ever forget him or what he did for me..." A tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm sorry, can we go to commercial for a second?"

Shotbot jumped in, but before he could say anything, Ki turned off the TV. She glanced over at me, with a half smile, half frown, and gave me a hug. "Hey I was watching that! Jenny gave us a shout out! That's awesome!" Ted didn't really understand. But when he looked at me, he gave a sad smile. I blinked, and felt water welling up in my eyes. I wiped my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. _She's still mine...she still loves me._ I looked over at Ted and forced a smile. They both hugged me. I laughed and lightly shoved them off. "Are we gonna watch the match?" I asked. "Heck yea!" Ted said with his usual smile.

We watched the prematch coverage for about an hour. Half of the news stories were about Jenny making her debut. The other half were about the captain of the Leopards. She was a big burly woman. She wasn't fat, but very intimidating and large. Her gamer tag was fRaGg£r.

"So, fRaGg£r," said Shotbot during her interview. "What do you think of Jenny Matrix making her debut against your team? She just left VGHS a couple of months ago so she may still be considered inexperienced as far as professional play goes." fRaGg£r looked at Shotbot, smirked then looked into the camera. In a thick, English accent she said, "Jenny Matrix is merely a flash in the pan. She may have talent, but no experience. The Leopards will crush her. We already know that we will win this match, but inflicting lasting damage to a member of a rival team is a massive bonus." fRaGg£r dropped the mic and walked off the stage, leaving Shotbot all by himself.

"Well that was a rather...interesting interview," said Ki. "There's no reason to worry about Jenny, right guys?" She looked over at Ted, who was hiding under the blanket on my bed. She could only see his eyes. "Are you kidding!?" He whimpered. "That chick looked like a fricking bear!" Ki rolled her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend. She glanced over at me. I didn't even realize that my mouth had hit the floor in disbelief. "That was a woman?" I asked. "She was bigger than Calhoun! And even scarier looking. I didn't even know that was possible." Ted and Ki laughed somewhat nervously.

Coverage continued. Shotbot interviewed every starting member from each team. There were only 10 minutes left before the match started. "Should we call Jenny? To wish her good luck?" Asked Ki, rather sheepishly. "Heck yea!" responded Ted, poking his head out from under the blanket. Every part of my body was saying no. Except my mouth. "Sure! I mean why not?" _Dammit! Why'd I say that?! _"Ok awesome!" said Ki happily. "So how should we do it? Should we say something individually? Like one at a time? Or should we all just say good luck or something. Or maybe -" I interrupted her. "How about we each say something and you can cut the videos together into one?" I just wanted to get it over with. "Ok!" said Ki, beaming.

"Who's gonna go first?" asked Ki. Ted jumped out from under the blanket. "Me, me, me, me!" he said. His head was about to explode with excitement. "Ok Ted. Hit the record button, hit the flip camera button, and just talk. Don't say something too stupid." She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the shot. Ted hit record on Ki's tablet.

"Hey Jenny! Good luck in your match today! I am so - wait why do I see the TV and not myself in the tablet?" Ki came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "You forgot to hit the flip camera button, Ted." She backed away, head in her hands. "There we go!" Ted continued. "Anyway, kill that fRaGg€r bitch!" He hit stop recording and handed it to Ki. She hit record and remembered to hit flip the camera. "Hi Jenny! Thanks for the shout out! Good luck!" she finished. Ted looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you say more?" "Short and sweet my dear Ted," she said patting him on the head. "Short and sweet." She handed the tablet to me. "You're up Brian."

I took the tablet from Ki's hand. I had no idea what I was going to say. I hit record and flipped the camera. "Hey Jenny," I said. I looked down for a few seconds. "I won't ever forget about you either," I looked back at the camera. Water started to well in my eyes. I kept going. "Go get 'em. Don't get too comfortable though, 'cause I'll be a pro by this time next year. Then you'll have some competition" I laughed and smiled at the camera. "...and thank you..." Tears fell on both sides of face. "...for everything. I'm so proud of you."


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished my usual prematch warmup. I hopped in Field of Fire and went through The Pit until I had finished it with a time faster than Brian's. That run brought back memories. He chose a tomahawk and two grenades. It didn't choose a firearm. Not even a sidearm.

He dropped one grenade by two targets as he ran past them. Seconds later it exploded and took out the targets. Before he got to the van he threw the other past it. He elbowed the target in the van and ducked in cover. The grenade blast killed all the targets behind the van except one in the window. He looked at me and smiled, trying to show off, and chucked the tomahawk at the final target. It missed, bounced off the building, and hit Brian in the back of the head. It was impressive and hilarious at the same time. He was so embarrassed about what happened, but it was still one of the best times recorded in VGHS history.

After I finally beat his time, I went back to the Paris Panthers locker room to change. Everyone else was gone. _They must have changed while I was warming up. _The room wasn't too different from the locker rooms at VGHS, but they had a different atmosphere to them. Almost like they were saying "welcome to the bigs." I was giddy with anticipation. _I'm about to start for the Panthers!_

I changed into the Panthers uniform. It was a pretty cool looking jersey. It was all jet black, except for two striking amber eyes and a thin outline of a panther head. Just below the collar was the Eiffel Tower. On the back it said my gamer tag. _Jenny Matrix. _I got the 'Matrix' handle from my mom, Mary Matrix. She was still varsity coach of the FPS team at VGHS.

There was a knock on my door. One of my teammates popped her head in. "Hey Jinx," I said. Jinx was our heavy weapons specialist on the team. Kind of ironic, considering she was only 5'2 and weighed barely 110 lbs. "Get your war face on Matrix! Only 10 minutes until we take the stage." Jinx said with a massive smile before leaving and closing the door.

I needed to take a breather. I needed to calm down. _I am about to play in front of the entire world. Everyone will be looking at me. _I started pacing around the room. I heard something vibrate in my locker. I walked over and picked it up. It started talking. "You have one new video message from Ki Swan." _Oh! _I hit play and the video came up.

I could feel my eyes welling up. Looking away, I tried to wipe away the tears. _Keep it together Matrix. _"...and thank you" I looked back at the screen, my eyes red and puffy. Brian was crying. "...for everything. I'm so proud of you." He was crying! Over me. That put me over the edge. The flood gates opened and the tears fell like rain. _What if this was a mistake? What if I should have stayed at VGHS?_

I heard the door open. It was one of the production crew members. "30 seconds Ms. Matrix." he said before shutting the door behind him. _30 seconds? Shit. _I went over to the mirror and wiped away the rest of the tears. My makeup was running like crazy. I looked like a rabid raccoon. I splashed water in my face to come to my senses. _It's game time. It's my time. _I fixed my makeup and walked out the door.

Both teams were on stage. Matsumoto, captain of the Panthers, and fRaGg£R, captain of the Leopards, were closest to the match officials. Matsumoto had been the captain of the Panthers for only the past two seasons. She settled well into the spot, but she's an odd choice for captain though. Most captains are loud and like to be in the spotlight. Matsumoto was quiet and preferred to stick to the shadows. Her personality and the way she plays are very similar. She tries to stay out of sight and get behind enemy lines. Like a ninja. Hence the name Matsumoto.

The game mode was 6v6 capture the flag. Not what we were expecting. We thought it was gonna be search and destroy or sabotage. Capture the flag is usually only for tournament games and championships. We hadn't practiced for it! Matsumoto asked the referee why it was CTF. The official didn't respond and walked away. I saw fRaG out of the corner of my eye. She had a big smile on her face and rubbed her index and middle fingers against her thumb. _They bribed the ref! _We had been training for a SnD or sabotage game all week. We hadn't gone over any of the formations and tactics for a CTF match.

The ref gave each team 1 minute to prepare. Matsumoto gathered everyone together. "I know we trained for search and destroy, but all that doesn't matter anymore. We don't have much time so I'll be quick. Yin, Yang, you two are runners." Yin and Yang were fraternal twins. They were Japanese and were the best run and gunners we had on the team. Yang was a boy and Yin was a girl. Matsumoto continued. "Jinx, you shell them the area around the enemy flag until Yin and Yang get there. After we get the first cap, come out guns blazing." Jinx nodded excitedly. Matsumoto looked at me. "Matrix, you'll be on the walkway on the side of the dome providing overwatch. Protect the runners as best you can. And keep and eye on our flag. Evo, you'll will be guarding our flag and protecting Jenny's blind side." Evo was a rookie last year. He was recruited from some high school in Tampa. He was a few inches taller than me and had dirty blonde hair. He had it cut shorter on the sides and a little longer up top. He had deep blue eyes that always looked endearing. He was the best all around player on the team. He didn't really specialize in anything, but he did everything pretty well. "They won't touch the flag, Matsumoto." He responded. Looking at me, he said, "and I got your back Jenny. fRaG will be after you but I'll keep an eye out for her." He smiled and went to his seat. _Calm down Jenny. It's just like any other game. You've got this. _

I sat down in my chair, the screen said Field of Fire. The ref moved to the center of the floor. He began to say the rules. "This is an official FPS league match between the Paris Panthers and the London Leopards. The first team to capture the opposing teams flag 3 times wins. If you are killed, you have a 15 second respawn time. If both teams get 2 captures, then it goes to sudden death. That means no respawns, no second chances, and the flags disappear. It becomes basic deathmatch. Last team standing wins. Captains, you have 1 minute in-game to prepare. The map is Thunderdome. May the best team win." With that last word he looked over at fRaGg£r and with a wry smile, he nodded. _Asshole. Whatever. We got this._

I entered the match and made my way to the flag. By the time I got there, the rest of the team was waiting for me. "Do we all know our jobs?" Asked Matsumoto. Everyone else nodded. I stood there, frozen. _This is it. This is real. This is happening. _I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Evo. He looked concerned, but not angry or frustrated. Everyone else was already gone. "Hey don't worry," he said. He patted my back and moved to his position below the ladder. "Get up the ladder! We got a match to win!" He smiled. I nodded and began to climb.

There were only 10 seconds left before the match started by the time I reached the top of the ladder. At the top was a semi-circle landing that went halfway around a large dome like structure. I could see the entire battleground from the top. There were shipping crates on my right and a tunnel leading to an underground structure to my left. Dead ahead was a some sort of office building. I could see Evo at the bottom of the ladder. He was crouching behind cover about 10 feet away from the flag. He looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up. Matsumoto's voice came over the comm-link. "Weapons at the ready guys. Her we go!" A loud voice on. I laid down on the metal grate and got ready. The match was about to begin. "5...4...3...2...1! Begin!"

I could hear Jinx shelling the enemy flag within seconds. A mortar shot every 10 seconds. She was laughing her head FC. _Jeez. She sounds like a maniac. _I chuckled. This may not be that bad. I saw Yin and Yang start to make their run for the enemy flag. It was inside the rundown office building. I was watching them, when I heard an explosion behind me. I knew it wasn't Jinx because she had just fired a shell less than 3 seconds ago. I looked over at where Jinx was posted, in the corner behind a cement block. There was a dust cloud rising up around her position. When it cleared, all I saw was a hand stretched out from behind the block. "I'm down." I heard Jinx say over the link. "Jenny, Evo, you've got three making a run for the flag from the right flank." _Here we go. Time to show the world Jenny Matrix. _

I was scoped in on the flag, waiting for one of them to try to grab it. _You got this Jenny. _I heard someone coming up the ladder. I grabbed my pistol and spun around, laying on my back. The top of a head popped up above the walkway, but only for an instance. I didn't even fire my gun, but I saw him fall, screaming on the way down. "I got you Matrix!" I heard from below. Evo was under fire.

Evo was pinned down. He was hiding behind one of the barrels. He was holding his left shoulder. There were two players from the other team that just kept firing. They were standing side by side. _If I shoot the first one in the head, the bullet should keep going and injure the other. _I scoped in and took a deep breath, my finger on the trigger. Exhale...BAM! One down, the other was still hiding behind cover. Evo ran out of cover with his pistol and finished the job. "Nice shot Jenny!"

The score was tied up. 2-2. Sudden death. Matsumoto, Jinx, and the twins were all dead. It was only Evo and I. The Leopards had four left. fRaG and three of her teammates. I talked into the comm link. "Evo, I'm coming back down into the dome. We'll hold this position." "Since when did you become captain?" He asked with a laugh. He got more serious. "Hurry up. They'll be on us soon."

There were only two entrances to the dome. Two big openings at both ends of the building. There were small windows all along the walls, but to high up to look through without standing on something. I moved a crate over to the wall to look through one of the windows. The four players split into two groups, each group heading for a separate entrance. I saw that one of them stopped to reload. I took the opportunity. _Deep breath...exhale..._BOOM! One down, three to go.

Evo and I got back to back. He was watching one side and I had the other. I was focused on the entrance when I heard shots behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Evo. He looked back at me. "Two left," he said with a half smile. As he said that, I heard a noise outside. Something got knocked over. Maybe a barrel. Then I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the opening. I focused in again. Time seemed to slow down.

One of them stepped into the doorway. Everything was moving at half speed. Like slow motion. I aimed for his chest. I took a deep breath. But right as my finger started to move to pull the trigger, I heard something. A voice. Everything froze. I heard it again. This time a little clearer. It was a voice. It was Brian! "I love you." I heard a shot. My shot. It missed. It whizzed past the guys arm. I was done.

I felt Evo shifting behind me. Everything was still moving at a snails pace. He moved in front of me. Firing his assault rifle, he managed to injure one of them. He ran out of ammo and turned to me, nodded, and then fell over. Dead. I was all that was left. Just me. _What am I supposed to do?_ The guy was on the ground clutching his leg, and fRaGg£r came in, firing like crazy with her sub machine gun. I shut my eyes waiting to die.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the dome. I was nowhere. Just blackness. Then I saw Brian. "Oh my god, Brian!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was crying. "I've missed you so much!" He hugged me back for a second then pulled away. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm so proud of you." He smiled, then turned and left. "Wait!" I called after him. But he was gone. I blinked to try to clear away the tears.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at fRaG as she fired away like a madwoman. Brian's words echoed in my mind. "I'm so proud of you." I looked down at Evo's body. His pistol was sitting on the ground right in front of me. I grabbed it and rolled to my left, dodging bullets. When I stood up, I fired three rounds at fRaGg£r. The first one hit her in the leg. The second hit her in the stomach. The third hit her in the neck. She went down with a thud. Smiling, I walked over to her.

I reached for a grenade from my belt. fRaGg£r was still alive, but not for long. I pulled the pin and dropped in on her chest. I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "I think this is fitting of your name." She groaned in response. I stood up and walked away. Three seconds later there was an explosion behind me. A moment later, I heard the announcer voice come on. "The Paris Panthers win!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Paris Panthers win!" The announcer said it over and over. I jumped out of my seat. I was so happy for Jenny! Ted and Ki were hugging and jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Ted ran over and picked me up. "Brian, Jenny won them the game! Did you see her? She was amazing!" He was beyond thrilled. I hadn't seen him like this in awhile. I laughed and asked him to put me down.

Looking back at the tv, I saw Scott Slanders doing an interview with fRaGg£r. "fRaGg£r how are you feeling right now? You talked big and really tried to psych out Jenny Matrix before this game. It looks like it backfired." Scott had a big smile across his face. I couldn't tell if it was because he was happy the Panthers won or if he was just drunk. fRaGg£r didn't even respond. She knocked the mic out of his hand and walked away.

They switched to ShotBot, who was interviewing Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, some people would say you got pretty lucky today. Most of the team underperformed, except for Jenny Matrix and Evo. Would you agree?" Matsumoto's expression didn't change at all. "We could have played better, but I'm not going to say we underperformed. We still got the win and that's all that matters. We were caught off-guard when the ref said that we were going to be playing CTF, but we made it work." Matsumoto finished and dismissed herself.

ShotBot looked confused for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. He saw Jenny walking towards the locker room. "Jenny Matrix!" He called out. Jenny stopped and walked over to ShotBot. "Are you happy with the way you played today?" Jenny cocked her head to one side. "Not really," she said. "I can play better than I did today and I know that. I missed a simple shot near the end that I should be able to make with my eyes closed. Thankfully Evo was able to back me up and we got the win." She started to walk away but ShotBot asked another question.

"What happened in that moment? You shut down right before the shot and once again when fRaGg£r came running into the room." Jenny froze. She didn't move for a second. Without turning back to ShotBot she said, "A few of my friends from back at VGHS sent me a message." She turned back to the camera. Her face was serious, but I could tell she was on the verge of crying. "Their words made me freeze up. But they also gave me the strength to win that game for us." And with that Jenny walked off to the locker room.

Coverage ended and some dumb show called IRL came on. "Gross," said Ted, turning off the tv. He looked at me. "Do you think it was our video that helped Jenny?" Ted seemed elated. I smiled. "I think so, dude." It wasn't the video. Ted and Ki are my best friends. But it wasn't them. It was me. I did that to Jenny. My words did that. What I said made her freeze up. And it also made her win. I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked at the clock by my bed. _Oh crap!_ It was 11PM. We had school the next day. My sophomore year was about to start. "You guys got to go." I said with a laugh. "It's late and we're all going back to VGHS tomorrow." Ted complained about not being tired. Ki practically dragged him out of my house. He needed the sleep.

After Ted and Ki left, I couldn't sleep. I hopped on FoF (Field of Fire) and went into a pub server. I played for a few hours. When I first started, I was playing incredibly. But after an hour or so, my mind started to wander. I started thinking about VGHS. One day I was getting bullied for social game resources and the next I'm at VGHS! I was playing with the best of the best.

I thought about the Law. As much as I hated that guy sometimes, he is the whole entire reason I got into VGHS. He was showing off his skills on IRL by jumping into a pub server. I was AFK. I was downstairs letting Cheeto, my cat, outside and getting a hot pocket. When I got back to my computer, there was a grenade on my head. I knocked the grenade back at the Law and shot it, blowing up the Law. Then I was the Law-Killer. Then I was at VGHS. And then there I was, sitting at my desk where it all began.

Except, before VGHS, I wasn't thinking about any of this. I was thinking about how awesome the Milwaukee Invitational was. I was thinking about maybe asking out the girl that sat in front of me in physical science. I was wondering whether or not to actually do something outside. The answer was usually no. But, in that moment, I was thinking about something else. Someone else. I was thinking about Jenny.

I woke up after what seemed like forever. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in my house. "What the hell?" I said out loud. "Brian?" It was Jenny! I was sitting at a dinner table with Jenny. I was in sheer shock. "What on earth is going on?" "We're having dinner Brian. You asked me to dinner." She rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

She looked amazing. She looked better than amazing. She looked fantastic. She was wearing a black strapless gown and her hair was down. She had small stud earrings on with a large red crystal necklace, along with red high heels. I looked down at myself. _Huh?_ I was wearing a suit and tie! "Jenny, what's going on? Where are we?" Jenny stood up and walked over to a railing on my right. She looked back at me and smiled. "Come here and I'll show you." I got out of my chair and walked over to stand beside her.

"Oh my god," I said. "We're in -," "Paris." Jenny interrupted. "But it's even better. Look up." Jenny turned around, leaned on the railings and looked up. I did the same. My jaw hit the floor. "We're on the Eiffel Tower," I was looking up in awe at the amazing structure. I looked all around me. The beautiful city of Paris. I couldn't believe it.

While I was spinning around like an idiot, just taking in the fact that I was there, Jenny had gone back to table. _She's so beautiful_. Before she could sit back down, I walked over to her and reached out to grasp her hand. The moment I felt her touch, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I looked into her eyes. They were blue and beautiful, just like I remembered, and with an even fiercer passion. I let go of her hand and caressed her face. She closed her eyes with my touch and seemed to melt. Time stopped all around us. She cupped my hand and kissed it.

I needed her. I had missed her so much. I needed her so badly. Looking down, I felt myself start to shake. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. I looked back up at her. Back into those deep blue eyes. Jenny was shaking too. I couldn't help it anymore. I needed to hold her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Her arms reached around my neck. I felt her shudder against me and sob for a second. I pulled away to look at her face, still holding her waist. She was crying! I needed her. More than anything. I leaned in to kiss her.

"BAAAAAAAAAA!" My alarm clock sounded. I was awake. I was really awake. I opened my eyes and realized that I fell asleep while playing. I sat up and saw that I had been kicked from the server for inactivity. I looked around my room, looking for her. Empty. No Jenny. I covered my eyes. I didn't want to leave that dream. That amazing dream. I looked over at my clock. It was 7:30. _Shit! _I had only 30 minutes to get to school. I threw on some clothes, grabbed my bags, and rushed downstairs.

My mom was watching PwnZwn. ShotBot and Scott Slanders were talking about the next game for the Panthers. It was this Saturday. They were going to be playing the Johannesburg Lions. The Lions won the FPS Championship last season. It was gonna be a tough game for the Panthers. For Jenny. I kissed Mom's helmet and grabbed Cheeto. He was still the mascot for VGHS. I walked out the door and waited for the bus. The bus pulled up five minutes later. "Where you heading, kid?" the driver asked. I smiled. "To VGHS."


	4. What do you guys want me to do?

Hey guys. So I'm kinda stuck with my fan fiction right now so I'm looking to you guys to help. I already have chapter four finished and I think I know what I want to do for Jenny's story. I don't know what I want to do with Brian's story. Leave a few reviews saying what you think would be a good idea! No massive plot twists or things that make no sense. I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible, by VGHS standards at least. No massive out of character scenarios. I'm not opposed to minor sexual themes, but no X rated porn stuff please! I look forward to your suggestions! Thanks guys!


End file.
